Dancing With Wolves
by Zeraphime
Summary: After moving to Seattle, Seth finally finds what earlier has been nothing but a dream to him - an imprint. Follow the story of Seth and his imprint Evelyn through their life, impediments that might occur on the journey along with relationships with friends and family. Rated M for sexual content. Other characters (ex. Jake and Ness) will be included. Summary will improve...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Seth's POV**

_September 2013_

"Okay Seth, I'm calling it a night. Are you coming?" My boss drank the last of his coffee mug and put it in the dishwasher in the staffroom. I put down my own mug on the table and shot a glance at the clock. 19.33.

"No, I planned on working a little bit more and perhaps leave a little earlier tomorrow?"

My boss nodded. "Sure, just leave a note of when you left and lock after you." He handed me a spare key to the front door, waved goodbye and headed home. As soon as I heard the main door close, I leaned the back of my head against the top of the sofa. I exhaled slowly and inhaled deeply.

Two years ago, I would never have thought that I would end up here, at a mechanic store in Seattle. Two year ago, I thought that I would stay in La Push for the rest of my life and live my days along with my friends in the pack and the family I had left. However, it hadn't played out as I had hoped. About three years ago, many of the old pack members, those who helped me into the pack, started to stop phasing.  
Sam was the first to drop out. He left the alpha-role to the beta and stopped phasing as his girlfriend and imprintée Emily got pregnant. Later on, when the rest of the pack members with imprinters started to grow more serious in their relationships, the pack almost barely consisted of new, young and inexperienced wolves.  
It wasn't how I had imagined. Jared was still in the pack, he still hadn't imprinted and his girlfriend didn't know about us. He along with Brady, Collin and, of course, Jacob, was the ones from the "old" pack.

However, I started to see a pattern commence.  
Was that how it would be? Would Jared, Jacob and I remain wolves until we finally ended up with someone we liked, or imprinted if we were lucky, and then abandon the wolf pack in order to give our lives and love into our families and work?  
Jacob already had an imprintée, Renesmee. She was a half-vampire and as far as they knew, she would live forever. Jake would never need to stop phasing.

If I would have stayed in La Push, I would live that "small town" life that everyone else did. I would always meet the same people; I would eat at the same diners and drive the same roads. I could see my future in the lives of the La Push inhabitants. So when my sister Leah took a giant leap and moved away from La Push, all the way to Australia, I decided that I would do the same. From her phone calls, she was thriving in Australia and had gotten a decent job and was making enough to pay rent and buy food. But that was not why she was thriving; the small town life had never been her thing. Moving to a big city, not haunted by her past of neglect from the pack and her old relationship with Sam, had made her crawl out of her cocoon.

So almost a year ago I had moved to Seattle, a little less than four hours away from La Push. I had the small amount of money I had earned from working and had managed to get a contract on a small apartment in Seattle when I moved and quickly found myself a job at a mechanic in the outskirts of central Seattle. It was a small shop, around seven people working, and they quickly embraced me as a co-worker. They taught me the way they worked and seemed contented over my knowledge in working with cars and motorcycles. And, most importantly, I felt happy.

Of course, I missed my family and friends in La Push. But my mother was living with Charlie Swan these days, which seemed to make her really happy, and the other wolves were busy handling their growing families. Jacob's imprint, Renesmee, actually called me sometimes. Since my mother and her grandfather lived together I was practically her uncle; or step-uncle, if I was going to be correct. I kept regular contact with my mom and Leah and had made a couple of friends at work, so living away from where I had grown up wasn't that bad.

I rose from the sofa and put my coffee mug into the dishwasher before I headed out to the mechanic room. It must have been an old storage room, for it was almost completely square and a high distance between floor and roof. A small area had been built into a staffroom with a small kitchen, a table and a sofa and another area had been built into a locked spare-parts inventory. We were currently working on two cars and one motorcycle, but the room was large enough to fit at least six cars.  
As I grabbed some tools from the shelf to continue my work on the motorcycle, I found myself enjoying the silence in the mechanic store. I didn't mind having people around me, but working alone was more productive.  
I started my work on replacing the break; it was badly worn out and should have been replaced months ago. The owner, that stupid bastard, had gotten the thought that his motorcycle needed to see a mechanic when his son realized mid-ride that the breaks was barely working. Luckily, he had managed to stop the motorcycle without any injuries.

I had been working for a little more than two hours and was about to round up my work and go home when I someone started to knock violently on the front door. I wrinkled my eyebrows. Orders were usually taken by phone; no one had actually dropped by with their broken items after closing hours. I put the tools on the floor next to the motorcycle and grabbed a towel from a nearby chair to wipe some oil off my fingers and I made my way through the staffroom towards the front door.

As soon as I put my hand on the door handle, my heart started to beat faster. I didn't have time to think more about that before I opened the door.  
Just as I laid eyes on the woman behind the door, I felt as if someone smacked me over the chest and knocked all air out of my lungs.

She was beautiful, absolutely breathtaking.

My heart-rate increased rapidly, pumping hot blood through my entire body. It felt as if I had liquid fire in my veins, a glowing heat through my body. For a few seconds, my mind was blank from everything else apart from the woman in front of me. I absorbed everything about her, her looks, her smell and even her _aura_, like a bath sponge absorbing water; hot water. Within a tenth of a second, something snapped inside of me that had held anything else important close to me. That emptiness lasted less than a blink of an eye and was quickly replaced by something else, something that now mattered more than anything in the world.

That thing, that person, had the fairest skin that I had ever seen on a human, smooth and pale. She had a petite nose and soft pink lips where the top was beautifully curvy and the bottom lip fuller than the top. Her eyes were almond-shaped and large, framed by thick and long eyelashes. The colour of them… my, they were the most glacial ice blue I have ever looked upon. The colour was so pale and vivid that it made me think of the sun reflecting in ice blue water. More like ice blue water in an arctic landscape covered in white snow. Her round face was framed by golden curls that reached her mid-back.

"Please, I have lost my phone. Do you have one that I can borrow?" she asked. Her voice was light and matched her angelic featured amazingly. It sounded almost… musical.

Her question snapped me into reality. I finally noticed that she only had a leather jacket over her shirt and she hugged her own upper body. I noticed a slight shivering in her slim frame.  
I quickly stepped aside and held out a hand in a gesture to invite her inside.

She looked up at me and gave me a light smile. "Thank you."

When she passed me, a faint smell of soft vanilla and hit my nose. It was very… comforting scent. I dug my hand into my pocket and handed her my cell phone.

She smiled at me again, a small smile that warmed my heart up, and unlocked it. She entered a number into the phone and pressed the "call" button. She put the phone to her ear, I quickly noticed that she had pierced her ear twice on the left ear, and waited for the other person to pick up. She started to lightly tap her foot against the floor and swallowed. I heard her pulse increase. _Was she nervous? Or was she scared? _

Suddenly, a click in the phone announced that the other person had picked up the call. I could hear the other person's voice almost as clear as if he would be in the room. "Who is this?"

"Hi honey, it's me! I'm so sorry; I dropped my phone sometime during the day! If I could, I would have called sooner but I didn't notice it until I had already left work!"

"Where are you calling from?"

"A mechanic store near work was open so I have borrowed one."

"Where is the store?"

"About two blocks away from work. I'm heading home now; I just wanted to let you know why you can't reach me."

"Tell me exactly where you are, I'll pick you up." The voice in the other line, a male's voice, made the hair rise on my arms. The words may sound loving and caring, but the tone he spoke in sounded more demanding than gentle.

"No it's fine", the woman insisted. "I'll make it home on my own."

"Just tell me where you are."

The woman swallowed again and her pulse returned to the speed it had when she first waited for him to pick up. She gave him the name of the store and the street and the male in the other line ended the call without even saying goodbye.

Exhaling, she handed me the phone back. "Thank you so much. It was very nice of you."

I cleared my throat, trying to find my voice again. "No problem. Can I get you anything to drink?"

"If it's not too much trouble", she hesitated.

I shook my head. "No trouble at all. Do you want coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

She considered for a second. "Tea please"

While I poured up hot water in two cups and placed a tea bag in each of it, I heard the sound of her sitting down in the sofa. Her pulse had slowed down, returning to normal pace. I wanted to know why she had been scared to call, or why she had been nervous. My brain had started to realize what was happening. I had imprinted on this woman, whom I knew absolutely nothing about apart from her appearance and a possible boyfriend. But I already felt that urge to protect her from anything she was scared of, supporting her through anything she felt nervous about, to be by her side through anything.

I turned around. "Do you have sugar or milk or something?"

She shook her head, she golden curls playing around her beautiful face. "Nothing, thank you"

I placed the cup on the table in front of her and sat down in an armchair to the right of the sofa the woman had sat down in. She put her hands around her mug and warmed them on the hot surface.

"It was very nice of you to help me out", she said. She moved one hand from the cup, hesitated, and then held it out towards me. "Evelyn."

_Evelyn. _Her name was as stunning as her appearance. It fitted her perfectly.

I took her hand into mine, which was quite larger and quite hotter, even if she had warmed it a little against the hot surface of the cup. I looked at the contrast between our skin tones before looking up into those ice blue eyes. "Seth."

The corners of her mouth pulled up into a small smile. "Thank you for helping me, Seth."

I felt my own face light up in a smile. "It was my pleasure, Evelyn."

Her name rolled off my tongue as easily, smooth and sweet as if I would eat honey. I could easily spend my night saying her name just for the cause of hearing it. However, I would rather spend the rest of my night hearing her saying _my _name. She said it softly and showed the tip of her tongue when she came to the "th" part. I could easily spend a night just looking at the movements of her lips.

"So… you work nearby?" I asked and took a sip of my tea. It was, for a lack of better words, disgusting. I made a mental note to throw it out before I left and buy something better before someone missed it.

Evelyn nodded. "Yeah, at a café two blocks down, Doctor Coffee."

I made a mental note of that. "Are you all working in nurse clothing?"

Evelyn laughed and it sounded like music to my ears. Also, when she laughed, she exposed a mouth of straight, white teeth. She had a face that was made to smile. "Of course, it's a serious business!"

"I'll stop by sometime then and check if you are telling the truth", I said.

Evelyn nodded. "When you stop by, I'll give you a discount on your entire order."

"Thank you", I said.

We didn't have more time to talk before I heard the screeching of a car stopping outside the store. Only seconds after the car stopped, someone slammed the car door and opened the front door without knocking.  
It was a male almost a head shorter than me. He had short-cut, sandy blonde hair and dark brown eyes. He was lean without any visible muscles, judging by the frame of his body. He had a face that I supposed attracted women; a straight nose and a strong jaw along with almost equally full lips. However, he narrowed his eyebrows in a way that made him look rather angry.

Evelyn instantly jumped up from the sofa. "Ehm, thank you so much for the help and for the tea." In the presence of this man, she almost seemed to shrink.

I rose from the seat too. "No problem, anytime."

I felt the man's scrutinizing me, like a predator meeting another predator. I glanced down at him, trying to make him feel intimidated by my height and size. He rapidly seemed to notice that I was a head taller and more than twice his size in muscles.

He nodded towards me, eyebrows still angrily narrowed. "Thanks for helping out." He said without any kind of emotion behind his words.

"As I said, no problem", I replied.

Before Evelyn and her boyfriend, I assumed, left through the front door, she turned around to me and gave me a smile. I felt my face melt into a smile in return. When I heard the sound of the car driving off, that image of her was plastered on the inside of my eyes for the rest of the night. When I closed my eyes, all I saw was how she had smiled towards me before she left.

_She had a face made to smile. _

* * *

Here you go, the first chapter of my story! If this story is to anybody's liking, I'll try to make updates as much as I can.

Also, I am not a native English speaker, so please overlook spelling/grammar mistakes.

I don't own Seth or any other character from the Twilight Saga, I only own those I make up myself.

_Lots of Love, Zeraphime_


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Evelyn's POV**

Tonight had been slower than ever. Of course, most of the customers came in during the day, but evening visitors was not rare. It was a small café, having seven tables, a desk with connecting displays where we had sandwiches, pastries and even some lunch-salads. We also served different kind of hot beverages; different types of coffee, tea and hot chocolate, and cold beverages like ice-tea, ice-coffee and smoothes. Many came in after work to get a coffee or something quick to eat, even if they worked until now. However, there hadn't been a customer in sight for the past two hours.

"Okay girls! I think we can close down a bit early tonight. Evelyn, you can wipe the tables and Erica, put the sandwiches and the pastries in the fridge", the café manager leaned against the desk and put her forehead down on the surface. She muttered something about her feet, which she had complained about for the past four hours. This would for sure be the last time she didn't wear sneakers to work.

I walked into the kitchen and filled a shallow bucket of water and cleanser, grabbed a dish cloth and started to wipe the seven tables in the café clean. Nice tunes of calm music streamed out on a low volume through the speakers and I found myself humming to the music. As I made my way from table to table, the clock crept closer to the actual closing time. I needed to get my phone from my bag and text Adrian that I was going to be a little late. He was a little overprotective; every time I had to stay a little longer at work, missed the subway or something he always got worried that something had happened to me. _Anything can happen in a big city_, he always said.

After hanging my work-apron on its place in the kitchen, I grabbed my jacket and my handbag, said goodbye to Erica and Samantha and headed out through the back door. The September air was chilly at this time of the evening, I regretted not packing down a hoodie in my bag before I left home. The street light lit up the pavement and created creepy shadows in the alleys. Over my head and over the high buildings of the city of Seattle, clouds covered the sky where I had hoped to see stars shine.

I started to walk towards the subway and opened my bag to look for my phone. I moved around an umbrella, a bottle of water, my little bag of female products and some other rubbish, but without finding my cell phone. I put my hands in each pocket of my jacket and, for safety's sake, the pockets of my jeans; still no cell phone.

I cursed out loud. This was not what I needed right now. I put my bag on the ground and searched in through again, but no phone was to be found. I bit my lip. This was not good. Not only would I probably miss the subway because of the delay, but I couldn't even call Adrian and tell him why I would be late. He would freak out.

I started to look around, seeing if there was anyone that I could ask to borrow their phone for a quick call. However, I wasn't that bold to go up and ask someone. Besides, people were skeptical to give their phone out to a stranger.  
I sighed and continued to walk towards the subway. I would have t deal with Adrian's worries when I got home.

However, about two blocks away from the café, I passed a mechanic store that seemed to still be open. I stopped to a halt. Honestly, I wasn't in the mood to be met by a worrying Adrian when I came home. When I didn't come home on time, he always thought that something had happened to me or that I was purposely avoiding him. Once, when I followed Erica home without calling him, he thought that I was cheating on him and that was an argument that I did not want to relive. Since then, I had to call him every time I went somewhere.

_I needed to call him. _

I walked up to the door to the mechanic store and knocked on it. I had a feeling in my stomach that this was a good idea, I was sure that this was the place where I would get help. The door had a small window on it, although covered by some plastic that only allowed me to see shadows on furniture on the inside. Within a few seconds, a tall silhouette entered the room. It stopped on the other side without making a move towards the door. Then it came closer and the door swung open.

I stopped, mid-inhale, when I saw the person on the other side. I had just planned on asking to borrow a phone, but I couldn't find my voice. He was a good 6 inches taller than me, perhaps even more. His body was lean and muscular without being buff; his t-shirt showed two arms with impressive muscles. His hair was jet-black and styled in a messy hairstyle or perhaps it wasn't even styled at all. It wasn't cut short, it was a little longer, hung down his forehead and curled around his ears. His skin was darker, a golden bronze colour or perhaps russet, and smooth as velvet by the look of it. His eyes were slightly oblique, making me wonder if he had Asian heritage, and as dark brown as melted chocolate. They were so open and sincerely kind that I felt my legs melt just by looking into them.

"Please, I have lost my phone. Do you have one that I can borrow?" I asked. The man just looked at me for a couple of seconds before he stepped aside and held out his hand in a gesture to invite me in.

I smiled thankfully at him. "Thank you." I stepped inside into something I thought was a staffroom. It had a small kitchen and two sofas with a table between them. A worn armchair stood at the short side of the table. The walls seemed newly painted in a rather boring, beige colour and it had no decorations what it came to plants, pictures or curtains.

The guy hauled up a cell phone from his pocket and handed it to me. I unlocked it and entered Adrian's number before I pressed "call". While I waited for Adrian to pick up, I started to tap my foot against the floor. What was he going to say?

I didn't have to think much more before it clicked in my ear and I heard Adrian's voice in the other line. "Who is this?"

_Fuck, he sounded angry. _"Hi honey, it's me! I'm so sorry; I dropped my phone sometime during the day! If I could, I would have called sooner but I didn't notice it until I had already left work!"

"Where are you calling from?" Adrian asked.

"Where are you calling from?" "A mechanic store near work was open so I have borrowed one."

"Where is the store?"

"About two blocks away from work. I'm heading home now; I just wanted to let you know why you can't reach me."

"Tell me exactly where you are, I'll pick you up."

This was exactly what I had expected. I shook my head. "No it's fine. I'll make it home on my own."

Adrian's voice grew more serious. "Just tell me where you are."

I heard that there was no space from compromises now. I surrendered; I gave him the name of the mechanic store that I had seen on the sign outside and what street I was on. Adrian grunted that he had heard me and hung up without saying goodbye to me.

I slowly exhaled, _finally that call was over, _and gave it back to the man. "Thank you so much. It was very nice of you."

He gave me a little smile and a small dimple appeared on the side of his mouth. He had a boy-ish look to him that was… really cute. "No problem. Can I get you anything to drink?" he offered.

I shrugged my shoulders. "If it's not too much trouble."

He shook his head. "No trouble at all. Do you want coffee, tea or hot chocolate?"

"Tea please"

He turned away from me and poured hot water into two cups. Meanwhile, I sunk down in one of the couches and placed my bag next to me. I was going to need to buy a new phone soon; I was not going to make it long without one. This was a fascinating era when it came to cell phones; I relied on my phone for time, information and social interaction unless I was at work or seeing a friend. And of course, Adrian could call at any time during the day, and night for that matter, to see what I was doing.

The man turned around. "Do you have sugar or milk or something?"

I shook my head. "Nothing, thank you"

He grabbed the two cups and placed one of them in front me and sitting down in the armchair next to the sofa. I put my hands around the cup and suppressed a moan as I warmed my cold hands on the surface of the mug.

I felt that I needed to thank him. And perhaps even greet him somehow. I had only interrupted his work to ask to borrow his phone, he had offered me tea and I hadn't even thanked him yet; or even introduced myself.

"It was very nice of you to help me out", I said. I moved a hand away from my cup and held it out towards him to introduce myself. "Evelyn."

The man looked at my hand and slowly took it in his. It was a lot larger than mine and almost as hot at the surface of my cup. His skin was smooth, even though he worked as a mechanic, and he actually had very nice hands.

He looked me in the eyes as he introduced himself. "Seth."

I smiled at him. "Thank you for helping me, Seth."

His face lit up, showing those dimples on the side of his mouth again and two lines of white teeth. "It was my pleasure, Evelyn."

I felt the hair rise on my arms as he said my name. It sounded so… sweet when it came from him.

"So… you work nearby?" Seth asked and took a sip of his tea. He seemed to act natural, but I noticed a change in his facial expression after he took that first sip. I glanced down at my own tea. Judging by Seth's reaction to the tea, I got a feeling that it wasn't very good.

"Yeah, at a café two blocks down, Doctor Coffee."

Something sparkled in Seth's dark eyes. "Are you all working in nurse clothing?"

I burst out laughing. I had heard many things when I revealed the name of the café I worked at. I had heard questions about who in god's name named that café and if it was placed inside of a hospital. "Of course, it's a serious business!"

"I'll stop by sometime then and check if you are telling the truth", Seth said and smiled that adorable smile again.

"When you stop by, I'll give you a discount on your entire order", I offered.

"Thank you."

We didn't have time to talk more before I heard someone slam a door on the other side of the door. Then Adrian came storming into the store without even knocking. I almost felt the need to apologize to Seth for my boyfriend's rude behavior and rose quickly from the sofa. Adrian was still dressed in the clothes that he wore when he was home, sweatpants and a t-shirt with a print of some rock band on, and hadn't bothered to change clothes when leaving the apartment. He had made it here faster than I thought. One part of me wished that he had taken longer time to get here; I had enjoyed talking to Seth.

I turned to him. "Ehm, thank you so much for the help and for the tea."

Seth also rose from the armchair and answered me without letting his eyes off Adrian. "No problem, anytime."

Adrian didn't let his eyes off Seth either. I could see that he was intimidated by Seth's tall and muscular frame. Even though Seth had a boy-ish charm to him and seemed like the kindest person walking on two legs, I didn't doubt that he could take anyone in a fight.

Adrian nodded towards Seth. "Thanks for helping out." He said it with plain politeness, but he didn't seem to mean it.

"As I said, no problem", Seth replied.

Adrian walked out with heavy steps to the car. I grabbed my bag and followed him, but before I closed the door behind me I turned around and gave him a smile.

_Seth… Angels must have had a hand in putting you in my way. _

* * *

_Okay, this was chapter 2! I hope that you like it :)_

_Any viewpoints are welcome! These chapters are not Beta-read, because I don't have one of those... _

_I don't own Seth or any other Twlight characters, I only own my own. _

_Lots of love, Zeraphime!_


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Evelyn's POV**

Adrian dropped me off and mine and my roommate's apartment after picking me up the mechanic store. But instead of kissing my goodnight and returning to his apartment, he turned the engine off and followed me up.

The apartment was dark and quiet; a note on the mirror in the hallway from my roommate Ava said that she was sleeping over at a friend's tonight. It was a rather small apartment, two bedrooms, a bathroom, a kitchen and a living room. It was actually Ava's apartment; she had lived here with her boyfriend until they broke up and she needed a roommate to help pay the bills. Since I had newly moved into the city, I had earlier lived just outside Seattle, and needed a place to stay, it was perfect.  
Ava had been in the middle of some renovations in the apartment when she and her boyfriend split up. Much of it was paperhanging, which had been able to be finished when I moved in.

"You made me really worried", Adrian said and hung his jacket up in the hallway.

"Well, it wasn't my intensions", I said and vanished into the kitchen to make myself a cup of tea.

"You should keep a closer eye on your phone."

I sighed and turned to Adrian in the doorway into the kitchen. "I didn't plan on losing it." It was quiet between us for a moment while the water boiled in the kettle.

"Did you talk to someone else then… that guy at the store?"

I narrowed my eyebrows and looked at him. "No, why are you asking?"

Adrian sighed and took two steps towards me, pulled me into a hug and kissed my forehead. "I'm just so worried about losing you… I love you so much", he mumbled. His hand started to pat my back, but I didn't feel like I needed the comforting.

"Don't you love me?" Adrian asked when I didn't answer.

"Yes, I do…"

"Say it… I want to hear it."

"I love you", I said. Adrian softly kissed my lips and walked into the living room to turn the TV on. I poured the hot water into a cup and placed a tea-bag with citrus flavor into it. After letting it be in the cup for a little more than two minutes I threw it in the trashcan and brought the cup into the living room. I sat down next to Adrian and curled up with my hot cup in my hands.

"Is there anything good on TV?" I asked.

Adrian sighed and handed me the remote. "Pick something."

After spending an hour watching two old episodes of "Two and a half men", I put my empty cup into the dishwasher and locked myself up in the bathroom to wash my make-up away and brush my teeth. I filled my hand with water and swallowed it down along with a birth control pill. After I was done and had changed into pajamas, I crawled to bed and cuddled up next to Adrian. I put my head on my pillow and closed my eyes, ready to sleep. Then Adrian started to nuzzle my neck and place gentle kisses on my skin.

I groaned. "Honey… I need to sleep, I have work tomorrow."

Adrian's hand traveled up my leg and slipped in under my shirt and up over my stomach. He gently started to bite the skin under my ear. "Just a quick one… We are alone…"

"I'm really tired", I said and tried to gently push him away.

"You'll sleep better afterwards…" He snuck a hand inside the shorts of my pajamas and slid it over my lower region, using his fingers to play with my lower lips. I leaned my head back onto the pillows, trying to relax in my mind as I started to do in my body. Adrian sat up and removed his shirt and then reached out to pull my shorts and panties off my body. He then leaned down to grab something from under the bed.

"What is that?" I asked.

He held up a white silk rope, almost as long as my arm, and gave me a bedroom-glance that made me sit up on my elbows. "Not tonight, honey", I said and shook my head. "I told you, I'm tired. I'm not in the mood to play."

"You'll like this", he said and sat astride me. He took both my hands and held them up over my head, wrapping the silk rope around my wrists. I almost smiled; testing new things felt kind of exciting.

However, I didn't smile for long. I flinched when he pulled it together a little too tight so that it felt as if the rope cut into my wrists, even if it wasn't _that _tight. "It's too tight."

Adrian didn't listen to me, for he didn't loosen it, but he didn't pull it tighter. When he was done, he held my hands down on the pillow while he wriggled out of his underwear. He was already hard, his member standing straight out and a little to the left. His lips returned to my neck and started to suck on the weak spots under my ear as I felt his hips trying to guide himself into me.

I was just about to tell him that I needed more foreplay when he pushed himself inside of me. I flinched and tensed up. I wasn't wet enough, so the pain shot through my lower parts and up to my stomach.

"Ow, Adrian… it kind of- -" I started, but Adrian kissed me quiet and started to move his hips forwards and back, picking the pace up. I tried to move my hands, I more enjoyed being a part of this than being tied up, to touch him, but the silk rope only hurt the skin around my wrists and he held my hands pressed down.

I closed my eyes and tried to enjoy it as much as he had said that I would, but I had only started to build up a sense of pleasure before Adrian groaned and filled me with a few short thrusts. He relaxed on top of me for a while, trying to catch his breath, and then rolled off me.

"Untie me, please?" I asked.

Adrian lifted a hand and pulled one of the ends of the rope, which gave me space to wriggle free. I got a kiss and a 'goodnight' before he rolled over to the other side and fell asleep. I rose from the bed and walked into the bathroom, taking a very quick shower to clean off the leavings of Adrian that ran down my legs.

I used to enjoy sex, especially with Adrian. But… this time… I didn't see it as very pleasurable, for it hadn't been on my terms. Tonight, it hadn't felt as if we were having sex. It had felt as if he was having sex with me.

**Seth's POV**

_Had it only been 20 hours since I saw her the last time? _

It had felt like 20 days. The previous night hadn't contained much sleep. I had had too many thoughts in my head to fall asleep. I had called and woken my mom up, telling her the whole story. After first being a little grumpy for waking her up close to midnight, she had softened up and listened patiently to what I had to say. She couldn't help me much about how to handle the whole imprinting part; she said that Jake would have to help me with that. But she did help me sort my thoughts out.

I needed to see her again, and I needed to see her tonight.

The clock crept closer to 5 pm and the day had been painfully slowly. Usually, I worked until 7 but because of my overtime yesterday, I was already rounding my work up. When I had put my tools away and made a note in the book what time I left work I almost ran out through the door.

Before I could even think about heading home I needed to scan the area in a radius of two blocks. I didn't know which way Evelyn had came from and where her work was, but two blocks wasn't that much of a distance.

Within half an hour, I found the building with the name "Doctor Coffee" in italic letters. I was a red brick house with several large windows giving a view into the café. I could spot five tables with chairs and two booths with sofa-like chairs. Behind the counter, I could spot a woman with golden curls.

I stepped inside, ignoring the sound of the small bell that announced someone entering. There were a few people in line to order, but no table was occupied. The walls on the inside were painted in sunny yellow and one entire wall was covered in black and white photographs of celebrities that were famous several decades ago.

I took my place last in line and waited for my turn to order. When it was my turn, I received a smile from the golden haired beauty, Evelyn.

"I lied", she said.

I narrowed my eyes and looked at her. _Lied about what?_

She giggled at my confusion and made a gesture towards her clothes. "I lied. We don't have nurse-clothing."

I rolled my eyes for not understanding and laughed. "Oh I see. Actually, I came here for the discount."

"I lied about that too", Evelyn said with a smile. "Pick whatever you want, it's on the house."

"I'll settle for the discount if you'll join me for a coffee", I said. I felt my palms getting sweaty. I wasn't very good at flirting and this was a rather bold move for being me. _Oh Evelyn… what are you doing to me? _

Evelyn bit her bottom lip. "I'm working…"

Behind her, a co-worker had been preparing another set of fresh coffee and had undoubtedly heard our conversation. She now turned around, eyed me with an approving look and firmly moved Evelyn away from the cash register.

"She was just about to go on a break", she said and gave Evelyn a glance that seemed to hold an entire sentence.

Evelyn looked at her and then back at me. "Right… a break! I'll be out in a second."

She quickly vanished into the kitchen and I turned to the new woman at the register. "Two pieces of cheesecake, one coffee and…"

Should I order a coffee for Evelyn too? What if she didn't like coffee? She had asked for tea yesterday… perhaps that was what she preferred.

The woman at the register helped me out. "And a cup of tea?"

I nodded. "Sounds great."

"How much did she offer you in a discount?"

"She didn't say."

"10% it is then", the woman gave me the discount and promised me that she would be over with our coffee and pastry as soon as she could. I took a seat in one of the booths right next to the window. The other woman, the co-worker, placed my order on the table before Evelyn had returned from the kitchen. She put the coffee in front of me and the tea towards the sofa opposite from mine.

Only a minute later, Evelyn came out from the kitchen. She looked around a little before she spotted me at the booth, walked up to me and sunk down in the seat opposite from me.

"Hello again", I greeted her and took a sip from my coffee. In comparison to what I drank at home and at work, this beverage was a trip to heaven and back.

"Hi", Evelyn smiled weakly. Her shoulders were tensed and she had faint but dark circles under her eyes. She looked as if she had had a rough night. All I wanted to do was to... hug her, support her and protect her. I had gotten bad vibes from her boyfriend when he picked her up yesterday. Had she been in trouble when she got home?

"How has your day been?" I asked.

"It has been good, yours?"

"Slow", I admitted. "I have had a lot on my mind."

I met her eyes, so blue like the sky on a clear day. Looking once again at her golden curls that she today had pulled back in a thick ponytail, the soft curves of her lips and the delicate shape of her blonde eyebrows, I knew that my thoughts hadn't made her justice.

"Are you the only one living here? Or is your family around?" Evelyn suddenly asked and put her hands around the cup. I wondered if that was a habit or if she was always cold and warmed her hands on it.

I shook my head. "No, it's only me here. My sister lives in Australia and my mother still lives where I grew up."

"Your father?"

I shook my head again. "He passed away in a heart attack a few years ago."

Evelyn's eyebrows shot up and she put her hand over her mouth. "Oh I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to- -"

I held my hands up. "No worries, it was a while ago. What about your family?"

"They live just outside Seattle. I don't have any siblings."

"Any pets?" I asked.

Evelyn shook her head and smiled. "No, but I have always wanted a dog."

"Ah, you are a dog person! I like you already", I smiled wide. I made it sound like a joke, but I was dead serious. I couldn't have cared less if she were a dog or a cat person.

Evelyn laughed, some of her earlier stiff posture vanished and she relaxed a little. "Would it have been bad if I were a cat person?"

"Terrible", I smiled.

The time flew as we small-talked over that cup of tea and coffee. I hadn't meant to occupy her for a longer time, since she was at work and all. However, there did not seem to be a greater rush at the café and no one called Evelyn back to work. Actually, her co-worker even returned and asked if she could get us anything else.

When the clock had hit 6.30 pm, I figured that I should let her go back to work, even if I could have spent the entire night with her here. But before I left, I went to grab a pen from the register, grabbed a napkin from the table and scribbled down my phone number on it.

I handed it to Evelyn. "If you need something, anything, I'll do my best to help."

She looked at the napkin and then up at me before she reached out a hand and took it. "I will. Thank you."

I gave her a smile and left the café, waved at the co-worker when I passed the register. When I turned around to get one last look at Evelyn, I saw that she was still looking at me.

* * *

Well, it's progressing slowly :)

I don't own any of the Twilight characters.

_Lots of love, Zeraphime__  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Evelyn's POV**

_October 2013_

Seth visited the café every day for the next three weeks. Even when I not worked; I wondered if he visited anyway. Did he visit the café just because he found a fancy in the coffee or did he visit to see… me?

I didn't dare to think that it was the case. If he wasn't there to see me, then his visits would only cast a dark shadow over the joy I felt at going to work. I practically lived for Seth's visits at work. I longed for when he would arrive and wanted him to stay longer when he left.

Although… When he saw me, he always lit up in a smile that put the sun to shame. He spent the time with me, the 30 minutes I could spare at work, as if it was the highlight of his day. He never seemed to zone out when I talked and he asked questions about me, he _listened _to me. And by that, I felt appreciated.

It was always a difference from what I felt at home. I had been with Adrian for so long, it had been almost three years, and grown accustomed to his manners that I had forgotten what it felt like to be noticed and appreciated by someone else, to be listened to.  
I gently rubbed my thumb over the red marks around my wrists. Yesterday, Adrian had wanted to play with the silk rope again. However, my complaints had been ignored concerning the tightness of the rope. Perhaps I had been to quiet about them or perhaps he had been so much into the game of restraining me that he was deaf to my opinions.

I looked at the clock. He usually showed up around 6 - 6.30 pm, I figured that he finished work around then. She was almost six o'clock now; I wouldn't have to wait much longer. The sky outside the café was already growing darker; soon I wouldn't be able to see if there was someone approaching the door.

"Are you waiting for Seth to come by?" Erica asked and bumped my hip with her own. She, even though I didn't know her very well, had been amazingly discreet and helpful when it came to giving me some time to have tea with Seth.

I felt my cheeks heat up and I was sure my cheeks were bright red. "Maybe…"

Erica tossed her brown braid over her shoulder and scratched her neck. "You know… he comes here every day, even when you are not at work."

I turned my head towards her. "Does he?"

Erica nodded. "Yeah, and when I tells him that you are not working today, he always looks very disappointed."

"So he comes here to see me? He doesn't just… like the coffee or something?" I asked and bit my lip.

Erica raised her eyebrows and I saw that she had to bite the inside of her mouth to prevent herself from laughing. "Are you serious? Of course he is here to see you!"

I blushed again. "Of course?"

Erica rolled her eyes and placed her hands on my shoulders. "He is here to see you and no one else. Have you not seen how he looks at you?"

I shook my head.

Erica's face softened. "He looks at you like a religious man looks upon his god. He _adores _you, Evie!"

I turned my face towards the door. I imagined him walked through it, that wide smile on his face that always made my heart melt.  
Just as I thought that, the door opened. My heart leapt up in my throat. But it was not the one I wished to come through that door. It wasn't Seth.

It was Adrian.

I felt my stomach fall in disappointment, but I still managed to let out a small smile. "Hi, what are you doing here?"

Adrian walked up to the counter and placed a light kiss on my cheek. I immediately got a strong whiff of a perfume that I didn't recognize and didn't even know that he owned. He was even nicely dressed in a shirt a jeans, but I doubted that he had dressed up to visit me at work.

"I was in the area and thought I stop by and see how you were doing", he said, giving me a smile that was a little too wide.

"I'm doing fine", I said and shrugged my shoulders. "Not that much to do."

"When are you off?" he asked.

"At eight", I said.

Adrian only nodded and left the store with a goodbye but without ordering anything. I was left with an odd feeling in my stomach. He was here for a time of less than five minutes and the only thing he asked was how I was and when I was off. Firstly, I doubted that he had "been in the area" and thought that he was only paying me a small visit and secondly… I got the feeling that he came here to check up on me.

When my shift ended at eight, Seth still hadn't showed up. I shook my head for feeling so disappointed, he had a life of his own and I had no right to expect him to come by every day. Even if his family didn't live close by and he didn't have a girlfriend, he could still have hobbies, be working late or even be home sleeping.

I sighed; I was getting spoiled by the attention I got from Seth.

When I had left my apron in the cabinet in the kitchen, I grabbed my jacket and my bag. I stopped to a halt just before I left the kitchen. I remembered the folded napkin that Seth had given me a while ago. I had carefully folded it and placed it in the bag where I had my female supplies. It was for security, for I sometimes suspected that Adrian searched through my bag.

I picked it up from my bag and unfolded it, looking down on the black, scribbled numbers on it.

_Should I call?_

I really, really, wanted to. I didn't need to ask why he hadn't showed up, that didn't matter. I just wanted to hear his voice.

Without thinking further about this, opened my bag again and picked up my new phone that I got after I lost mine. I pressed in the numbers Seth had written down to me, trying not to question why I did this. Was it really because I wanted to hear his voice?

As the tones rung, one after one, I started to panic. I felt my pulse increase. _Why was I doing this? Why was I calling him? _I got several impulses to hang up the phone, go home and try not to take his visits for granted anymore.

_What was I going to say?_

I didn't have the time to reply to that thought in my head before it clicked in the other end. "Hello, this is Seth speaking?"

I swallowed. It was too late to back out now. _Shit… what was I going to say? _My head worked on full speed to figure out something smart to say. Should I go with casual? Or just being friendly? Or just hang up and pretend that this never happened?

"Hello?" Seth asked again in the other line. I then realized… I had called only to hear his voice.

"Hi Seth! This is Evelyn!"

"Evelyn… hi", he said, sounding slightly surprised. "I… I have been waiting for you to call."

I smiled. "I'm sorry that I didn't call earlier but - -"

"You don't need to explain yourself", Seth interrupted. Then he suddenly sounded worried. "Why are you calling? Has something happened?"

"No no… I… I was just calling because…" I trailed off. Now I was in trouble. Fuck. I couldn't say that I was calling to hear his voice, which would be pushing a limit.

"Yes?" Seth said, urging me to talk.

"Well… I… You didn't come in today and… well… I wanted to check that everything was okay and so…"

"You missed that I didn't come to the café today?" He sounded as if he was smiling.

I nodded. "Yeah…"

"How about this, I'll round up things at work now and I'll meet you at the café shortly?"

I smiled. "Sounds great, but… I don't want to drag you away from work!"

"It's not a problem, I was just leaving anyway. I'll meet you in fifteen", he said.

"I'll be waiting", I said and hung up the phone.

Letting it drop back into my purse, I leaned my back against the wall. I slowly exhaled. This was not going to be a regular "coffee-time" while I was on a break at work. This… this was going to be something different, I could feel it. I was meeting Seth…! Outside of work! I would- -

Fuck.

I rapidly searched for my phone in my bag again and pressed "call" when I found Adrian's number in my almost-empty phone-book. He wasn't answering, so I left a message on his phone. I already had a lie thought out.

"Hi Adrian! Ehm… Erica had to go home, she was feeling sick. I'm taking her last two hours, so I won't be out from work until ten. I'll see you later!"

I quickly pressed the red button and threw the phone into the bag as if it was an insect or something. I just lied to my boyfriend…

Did I just lie to my boyfriend… to meet another guy?

_Apparently I did._

* * *

Story's picking up! Gradually...

Hope you like it!

_Zeraphime_


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 **

**Seth's POV**

I spotted Evelyn outside 'Doctor Coffee' as soon as I rounded the corner. Her golden curls, that looked more reddish in the dark red neon lights from the café's name, spread out over her shoulders like a blond veil.

_My god, she is beautiful…_

The butterflies in my stomach started to fly around in my chest as well. This was the first time, apart from when we first met, that we met outside of her work. Tonight, we could do something different than usual, something different than talking over a coffee during a quick break from her work.

When I approached, Evelyn turned around and waved at me. She smiled and pulled a lock of her blonde curls behind her ear.

"Hi Seth", she greeted me and did something that surprised me a lot. She reached up and wrapped her arms around my neck in a hug.

At first, I was too surprised to do anything. Then, I slowly wrapped my arms around her slim waist. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of _finally _having her in my arms. The scent coming from her skin had a deep undertone of vanilla and the scent coming from her hair smelled of some type of strawberry shampoo, the combination was… sweet but very _her_ somehow.

I dared to appreciate the time that we hugged to only a couple of seconds, but it was probably a lot longer. Too soon, she released her grip around my neck and sunk down onto her feet.

"D-do you have anything special you want to do tonight?" I asked.

Evelyn shook her head. "I have two hours before curfew so… I'm up for ideas."

"Shall we grab dinner or a movie or something?"

When Evelyn bit her lip in consideration, I immediately regretted suggesting things fit for a first date. I should have gone with something less "date-ish", but I couldn't figure something else out.

"Or if you want, we can - - "I started.

"I rather not go somewhere around here", she interrupted. After receiving a questioning look from me, she hung her head. "I have a feeling that Adrian might check up on me at work… which I won't be at and I rather not stick around to face it sooner than I have."

I swallowed. It hurt my heart to see her ashamed of sneaking around her boyfriend to see me (not that I minded the she saw me). I had gotten bad vibes from her boyfriend. I got the feeling that he wasn't a decent guy, and it would kill me if she would get any kind of trouble over this. I couldn't protect her when I wasn't around and I didn't trust her safety in the hands of that douche bag.

"Shall we grab some dinner and bring it over to my place?" I asked. I tried to remember if my apartment had been too messy when I left home this morning, but I couldn't know what was messy in her eyes.

Fuck… What if I was going entirely too fast? What if going to my place was nothing that she had in mind?

To my relief, she nodded. "Chinese?"

Heading over to my apartment along with Evelyn, my head swirled with thoughts and emotions that prevented me from thinking clearly. Or to think of anything apart from the fact that the love of my life was going with me to my apartment!

I had never been a ladies-man and I had never been the one to flirt a lot with girls, perhaps because La Push didn't have that many girls to offer. Leah was never the one to read girly magazines so I couldn't steal them and learn something about girls. I was practically walking in darkness when it came to courting girls.

I unlocked my door and peeked in before I opened it completely. From what I could see in the dim light from my lamp in the window, my apartment didn't look all too bad. Some clothes on the kitchen chairs and only a plate and a glass in the sink. It wasn't spotlessly clean, but at least it wasn't a mess to be ashamed off.

"You have a nice apartment", Evelyn said when she hung her jacket off as she looked around. "It's cozy."

"Thanks", I said and put our dinner on the sink. I took out two sets of plates, glasses and cutlery and set it up at the small table. In the corner of my eye, I noticed Evelyn taking a stroll in my apartment as she looked around. She stopped by my bedside table and picked up the framed photo I had on it.

"Is this your mom and Leah?" she asked and held the picture out to me. It was a picture of my mom, me and Leah taken at the beach in La Push a summer three years ago. It had been rainy and cloudy, but we had smiled anyway as Charlie took a picture of us. It was the most recent picture I had of the three of us together.

I nodded. "Yeah, Charlie took it about… three years ago."

Evelyn looked at the photo again and put it back onto the surface of the nightstand. "Leah is pretty; she looks a lot like your mom."

I chuckled. "That must be the only thing they have in common."

Evelyn snorted out a small laugh. "Yeah, I know about family resemblance and how it can be completely non-existent", she said and rolled her eyes.

"Still considering the adoption-theory?" I grinned and placed the food on the table, remembering an earlier conversation when we had talked about our families and Evelyn mentioned how she was nothing like her parents.

"All the pregnancy-photos and baby-photos are proving me wrong", she said and sat down on one of the chairs at the table. "But the math is off somewhere."

"Does it matter?"

"Of course not, they have been amazing parents", she said and added some rice and chicken teriyaki to her plate. When I heaved up my own portion to my plate, I noticed Evelyn raising her eyes at the amount of food. She had filled roughly half her plate with food while my plate was filled to the limit and reached at least five inches up.

"You… always eat that much?" She asked.

I shook my head and grinned at her. "No no, I usually eat a lot more."

I saw her roll her eyes and she smiled lightly at me. "I guess you have to eat much if you work out as much as you do."

I opened my mouth to comment that I didn't work out that much. I mostly did it to give an appearance of working for my size, but most of the work out I got was from when I ran as a wolf. Although, here I couldn't run as much as I was used to.

"Yeah…"

We ate our food in silence. However, the silence was not awkward. Afterwards, she helped me with the dishes with the classical; one washed as the other one dries. Standing next to her by my narrow sink was a task that tested my patience. I could smell her delicious scent and I could feel the heat coming from her body. Sometimes, when I handed her the wet plate or glass to dry her fingers brushed against my hand in a way that sent a shock of electricity through my body.

I snuck several glances a minute at Evelyn, trying to see if I affected her in anyway. I wasn't so sure how this imprinting-thing worked. Quil and Jake had imprinted on young children, so their relationship had never been anything else than brotherly until they would be old enough for a different relationship.  
Sam and Jared had imprinted on women their own age, but at that time I hadn't been interested in how their relationship had proceeded since day 1. Sam and Emily seemed to have been together forever… How long would it take before Evelyn started to feel something special towards me?

"Do you want a night for yourself or can I stick around for a movie or something…?" Evelyn asked after a moment's hesitation. She started to pull her sleeves over her hands and twisted her body.

The butterflies went crazy in my stomach. Perhaps watching a movie wasn't a big step, but I saw the hidden message. _She was asking to stay over a little while longer._ She was enjoying my company enough to want to stay longer.

"Movie sounds great! Do you have any suggestions?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Something good will do."

I turned to the bookcase and eyed through my poor collection of movies. "I don't have much good…" I took out a movie that seemed alright. "Wolverine?"

Evelyn nodded and sat down in the sofa in front of the TV. "Sounds great!"

I popped the movie into the DVD-player and turned the TV on, waiting for the intro to finish before I could play the actual movie. I was glad that she had asked to stay, but I just realized that movie was a bad idea. It was like going to the cinema at a first date, spending it watching a screen in darkness among a full room of other people. Here we could talk, but the movie was on to get our attention. Damn…

"Seth… can I ask you something?" Evelyn asked quietly.

I lowered the volume from 15 to 10 on the TV. "Sure."

Evelyn didn't ask her question right away but kept her eyes on the TV for a few seconds before she asked. "Why do you care so much for me?"

Her question took me by surprise. For me it was obvious, I could count up a long list of reasons why I cared so much for her. She was my imprint and the reason why I lived and breathed. Without her, my life would be nothing but an empty shell.

However, I didn't put it out that boldly to her. "Because I think that you are amazing. You are the sweetest and kindest person I have ever met."

"But… why me?" She now turned to look at me, meeting my eyes with those ocean blue of hers. She had a small wrinkle between her eyebrows and I couldn't see a trace of the joy that usually lured in the corner of her eyes.

"I don't know. You… captured me", I said vaguely. I did not think that she would be ready to hear a long and confusing explanation about imprinting. Besides; she was in a relationship that I suspected was not completely on her terms. I didn't want to force her into another relationship that she would feel wasn't of her choice.

Evelyn nodded and turned her head away, looking down in her lap. "You have been kinder to me than any other person have been. I rarely dare to talk to other guys, mostly because Adrian gets really jealous… So I haven't told him about you because he wouldn't let me see you."

My heart lifted as she continued to speak.

"You have made one of the greatest and best impacts in my life, just by giving me a little of your free time to have a coffee with me. I haven't had much to look forward to, but your visits have been the major thing that I have waited for during the days."

I swallowed. "Believe me, visiting you have been the highlight of my days too."

A smile started to spread out over Evelyn's lips and she looked at me again. The spark had returned to her eyes. She leaned forward and gave me a small hug, only wrapping one arm around my neck as she placed the other one on the edge of the sofa for support. I lifted my hands and placed them on her back, right under her shoulder blades.

She slowly pulled away, but not all the way. She stopped with her face only a few inches away from mine. I felt my pulse increase and I had to swallow down the saliva that had gathered in my mouth. I could hear Evelyn's breathing speed up and she also swallowed.

I leaned forward just a little, carefully awaiting her reaction. To my relief, she leaned slightly forward too. Our faces were only an inch apart now and I could feel her warm breathing on my face. But all I could hear was the beating of my own heart.

I swallowed again and gathered courage. With one swift movement of my head, I closed the space between us and pressed my lips against hers. She responded instantly, closing her eyes and pressing her face towards mine as well. She was the first to move her lips, slightly opening them and gently massaging mine.

Either the strength left her arm that she supported herself on or she purposely moved it, for she suddenly pressed down all her weight onto me and placed both of her hands behind my neck. Every curve on her body was pressed against mine and I could feel the warmth of her skin through her clothes. Moving my hands down to the small of her back, I felt her bare skin where her shirt had slid up.  
I felt more than just my emotion grow. I was taken aback by her forwardness. I had gotten the impression that she would be shy and drawn back in a situation like this. Perhaps she wasn't always of gentle nature.

Our kisses grew more intense, our tongues playing with each other as Evelyn pulled her fingers through my hair at the back of my head. I had waited so long to kiss her like this and my imagination hadn't done the real experience justice. It was entirely different to imagine her in my arms than actually feeling her body against mine. Her smell surrounded me and locks of her blonde hair softly brushed against my face.

Evelyn pulled her head back, breathing as if she was catching her breath. "Seth?"

"Yeah?" I whispered.

"Have you wanted this?"

I nodded. "Very much"

"So have I… More than you can imagine."

She kissed me again and suddenly, everything felt as if it would work out. Evelyn's boyfriend didn't seem like such a big problem anymore and our relationship was heading exactly in the direction that I desired. Everything would soon sort out, everything felt okay if I only had my golden angel in my arms.

* * *

_Hope you enjoyed it!_

_Lots of love, Zeraphime_


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Evelyn's POV **

_November 2013_

When November came, Seth and I had been meeting secretly for almost two weeks. We met up outside the café and I went over to his place in the beginning, then I started to find the way there myself. Sometimes we had a late dinner together, sometimes we just settled for a movie and some snacks, but we always finished our time together with a session of kissing and cuddling.

There were several moments when I was not with Seth when I found myself smiling just by thinking of him and the moments we had together. He was always very sweet towards me and had surprised me many times with buying my favorite snack or dinner for when we met next. He always held me in his arms with such affection that I felt someone rip a wound on my heart every time I had to leave him.

There was only one thing that was in the way of our taking our relationship to an official level.

_Adrian. _

After meeting Seth, I had realized something very important. I had never thought that his behavior towards me was very odd or slightly abusing in any way. However, I now realized how wrong the forced sex-games and the checking-ups at work had felt. It hadn't really been abusing, Adrian had never raised a hand to hit me or something, but it had been controlling. Tying me up when we slept together had been a way to gain control over me, for him to do what he wanted without me being able to stop him. Checking what I did at work and if I was there had been a way to control if I was telling the truth.

I felt stupid for realizing this so late.

Seth had shaken his head at me when we talked about mine and Adrian's relationship. He said that he had researched this, how abusive or controlling relationships started, and repeated that I had not realized this too late. If it had been too late, I would have been completely in his command and perhaps even abused both physically and mentally. I had figured out the terms of my relationship with Adrian just in time.

I needed to finish things with Adrian; I needed to get him out of my life. I didn't want to be with him, he didn't bring enough joy and comfort into my life to make it worth it. I wanted him to get his things from mine and Ava's apartment and never speak to me again.

* * *

The same evening, I sat curled up in the sofa in the living room with a large cup of tea at the table and some romantic comedy movie rolling on the TV. The apartment was quiet and dark; the dinner was made and divided into boxes in the fridge.

I checked the clock again. Ava would be home any minute and I needed to talk with someone about my plans of breaking up with Adrian. I didn't want to talk to my parents, I had a feeling that they wouldn't understand and I rather wanted them to see Seth as my "new boyfriend" than "the-guy-I-dumped-my-ex-for".

Only five minutes later, the door opened in the hallway and I heard the sound of someone dropping a bag on the floor and a pair of keys on the hallway table.

"Hi Evelyn!" Ava yelled.

"Hi! There's dinner for you if you want some!" I said and took a sip of my tea.

"Thank you, you are a darling!" Her British accent was still clear even after living at least five years in America. With was great, for I found her accent fantastic.

I heard her vanish into the kitchen and grab some dinner from the plastic boxes in the fridge. She placed it in the microwave and prepared something to drink. Meanwhile, on the TV; I vaguely noticed Robert DiNero confessing his love to a dark haired woman during some wedding.

Ava appeared in the doorway to the living room and ate the spaghetti and meat sauce as she sunk down in the sofa next to me. Ava's hair was still wet from her shower after her training. She was a swimmer, and therefore broad-shouldered and very athletic. Her bronze skin was smooth as silk, apart from a small scar by her eyebrows that she had mentioned was from an accident with a baseball, and her black hair cut short in the height of her jaw-line.

"How was your day?" I asked.

"Good", she replied with a mouthful of food. "It's been strangely calm. How was yours?"

"Boring, I had a day off at work", I said. It wasn't boring because nothing had happened; it was boring because I hadn't been able to see Seth since he was working.

"That sounds nice at least", Ava shrugged her shoulders.

"Yeah sure", I said and changed the channel on the TV as the credits started to roll. Another move was on another channel.

"Ava… I need to get some advice from you", I said.

Ava froze mid-chew. "Are you pregnant?"

I held my hands up. "No no! I'm not pregnant!"

Ava let out a sigh of relief and put her plate away and crossed her legs in the sofa. "Then I'll listen before I give you some advice. Shoot."

I adjusted my position too, turning my body towards her and also crossed my legs under me. I took a deep breath and prepared to say the words. "I'm breaking up with Adrian."

Ava's eyebrows shot up. Her dark brown eyes seemed to search my face for some sign that I was lying or joking, but she didn't seem to find any. "For real?"

I nodded. "For real. I can't be together with him anymore."

"I do not want to be mean but… Finally!" Ava exclaimed. "I have been waiting months for this to happen! He's not good for you!"

I hung my head. "I know, I just didn't realize it until now."

Ava reached out and took my hands in hers. "You can make so much better than him. But you have been too kind and far too patient to see what a jerk he has been to you."

I shrugged my shoulders. "It hasn't been _that _bad."

Ava raised an eyebrow. "I repeat; you haven't seen what a jerk he is."

"That doesn't matter now. He will be gone by the end of the week", I said. Saying this out loud felt different than just thinking it. It felt more real and more solid. Almost like saying: "I'm going to jump from the highest point at the diving tower!" And after saying that, your friends will make sure that you do it and that you stick to your word.

"How come you realized this? Have you met someone else?" Ava asked.

I tried to remain neutral, but my body instantly responded with adding a red blush to my cheeks and a wide smile to my lips. "Yeah, I have!"

Ava's face softened into a smile. "Who is he? How did you meet him?"

"His name's Seth and he is…" I took made a break. How could I put words on how he was? No words seemed good enough to explain how he was. "He is just amazing. After our first meeting, he visited my work every day just to have a coffee with me."

Ava made an impressed face. "That's really sweet!"

"He is wonderful, he really is…" I said, picturing Seth's smiling face.

"What does he look like?"

"Tanned skin, black hair and he's really tall", I explained. It was a poor description, I would have wanted to explain exactly what color his eyes were and how soft and thick his hair was as I pulled my fingers through it. However, I was unsure if Ava wanted a description that thorough.

Ava squeezed my hands a little. "Does he make you happy?"

I nodded and smiled at her. "He does. He makes me really happy."

Ava smiled back at me. "Then I can't wait to meet him!"

"I just have to deal with Adrian first."

* * *

Having a really serious conversation with someone has never been one of my strong sides. Actually, I tried to avoid it if I could. Usually, trying a to have a serious conversation with Adrian always ended up with him not listening to me, or acting is if he cared for a couple of days before returning to old habits.

I didn't want to call Adrian over to my apartment, I wanted the possibility to be able to leave and not force him to leave.

He lived in a small, small apartment almost 20 minutes with the subway away from me. The building was pressed in between two other apartment buildings in the outskirts of Seattle. The house had no elevator and the stair-house smelled like urine. After walking up three floors, I knocked on Adrian's door.

He opened the door almost half a minute later, dressed in only a pair of underwear. His hair was ruffled, his body covered in a thin layer of sweat and he had small reddish spots on his neck. I wasn't sure, but I suspected that they were hickeys.

His face fell in surprise when he saw me. "Evelyn. What are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you."

He looked rather annoyed. "Can't it wait?"

I lifted my chin and tried to sound confident. "No."

He stepped outside and closed the door behind him. I had a feeling that he was covering up something - or someone - on the other side of the door. But I didn't care. Soon, it wouldn't be my problem that he had other women anymore. Although, I would be lying if I said that it didn't hurt a little.

I took a deep breath. I was not going to do this shivering like a leaf. "I want to break up with you."

Instantly, his eyes darkened. He crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his eyebrows. "Why?"

"Does it matter?" I asked, also crossing my arms over my chest.

Adrian reached out and grabbed my upper arm, digging his fingers into the muscle. "It matters to me."

I hit his shoulder in an attempt to push him away, but he didn't bulge. I felt my courage falter slightly. I had never really upset Adrian before and therefore, I wasn't sure of what he was able to do.

"Because you have treated me like shit for the past two years!"

Adrian pulled me close and fixed me with his eyes. When he spoke, it was with an almost completely clutched chin. "Who's the fucker who treats you better than me?"

I jerked my arm free, stepping back a few steps. "That is none of your business."

He was only an inch from me within a second, grabbing a handful of hair at the back of my head and pulled it back. I flinched in pain and accidentally let out a little yelp.

"Don't think that you can come here and do everything as you wish!" he whispered. His grip on my hair was still painful, although it was more throbbing than sharp. His eyes looked as if he would burn me on the spot. I was scared that he would lose control. So for the first time in our relationship, I was scared of him.

"Let me go", I said.

"Not until I have said what I have to say to you", he started. He opened his mouth to speak when the door to his apartment opened. A young woman who looked no older than 18 opened dressed in one of Adrian's shirts. Her hair was also ruffled and put up in a messy ponytail.

"What's going on, Adrian?" she asked.

He turned towards her. "Get back inside, I'll come soon."

When he spoke, his grip at my hair loosened a little. I jerked my head free and ran towards the stairs. Adrian yelled something at me, but I couldn't hear what he said. I ran down the stairs trying not to trip over my own feet or something. I threw myself at the door to open it quickly and continued to run down the street. I hadn't heard him follow me, I hoped that he wouldn't decide to run out in his underwear, but I couldn't relax until I was on the subway.

I ran all the way to the station. I barely had the cardio for this and by the time I came there, I was panting and tired. My heart was pounding hard in my chest and my legs were weak and slightly wobbly from the running. But as the door on the train closed and the train started to move, I finally exhaled and relaxed. I did it; Adrian was out of my life.

_I did it!_

* * *

_Chapter 6 everyone! I'm greatful for any kind of response or feedback!  
_

_Lots of love, Zeraphime  
_


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 **

**Seth's POV**

I had dozed off in the sofa with the TV on after doing the dishes when I heard a distant knocking. I sat up and rubbed my eyes, wondering if I had imagined the sound. Then it came again, several hard and sharp knocks on the door.

I rose from the sofa and rubbed the sleep out of my eyes as I made my way to the door, kicking away a pair of old underwear. Evelyn stood on the other side; she had fresh tears on her cheeks but a wide smile on her lips.

"I did it…!" She said and let out a little laugh. She took two quick steps towards me and threw her arms around my neck, kissing me hard on my lips.

"Did what?" I asked and grabbed her upper arms, holding her on arms length to be able to look at her face. Her expression along with the tears was an odd combination. Her tears said that she was upset and sad over something, but her smile said that she was happier than she had ever been.

She smiled again and dried away rolling tears from her cheek. "I broke up with Adrian."

"How did he take it?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Fair enough, he had company so he couldn't do anything."

I clutched my chin, trying to ignore what she had just said. Up until I met Evelyn, I would have said that I loathed people that were not faithful to their partners. However, I had no regrets for that Evelyn had cheated on her cheating boyfriend with me... Sorry to say.

"Would he have done something if he hadn't had company?" I asked

"It doesn't matter!" She said, shaking her head. "He doesn't matter now, he's out."

I pulled her into my arms, wrapping them around her torso and leaning my chin on the top of her head. She locked her arms around my waist and leaned her head against my chest.

"How are you feeling?" I asked her.

She was quiet for a little while and when she spoke, she seemed to have thought everything through. "I'm relieved; I finally did something that I should have done a long time ago."

She turned her head up towards mine. "And I'm happy because now I can be with you and only you."

My lips automatically pulled up into a smile at those words and I felt the butterflies fly around in my stomach. I leaned down and pressed my lips lightly against hers. She let out a small and contented sigh and parted her lips slightly to meet my tongue with hers. I slid my hands down her back and quickly snuck one hand under her shirt to touch the soft skin at her lower back. She replied by tracing her fingers up my arms to cup my face in her hands.

I then continue to slide my hands down. They rounded the curve of her bottom before I bended my legs down to kiss her neck. That was more of a distraction. I grabbed her legs just above her knees and straightened my back, throwing Evelyn's petite body over my shoulder.

She let out a small shriek. "Let me down!"

I grabbed another hold of her legs and jerked a little upwards, pretending as if I would just toss her completely over my shoulder. She shrieked again and did exactly what I wanted her to do, she threw her arms around my waist, although she was upside down.

"Not like that! Put me down nicely!"

I headed in the direction to my bed and gently lowered her down, head first, onto the bed. She did an awkward tumble and ended up in the middle of my bed with her legs up against the wall.

"Are you joining me?" she asked, leaning her head to the side.

That was tempting. I had chosen the bed because it was larger than the sofa, the risk of injuring her would be smaller if I put her down on something soft. However, I hadn't imagined to actually lying in bed with her. Seeing her laying there, her blonde hair spread out over my pillow, I felt my little man harden.

I lay down beside her, lifting her chin up towards me to kiss her. Her lips followed the movements of mine, or tongues played lightly and she once in a while gently bit my bottom lip. Then she rose a little and leaned onto her elbow, leaning half her torso onto mine. Her hair fell down onto my face, light as silk, while she continued to kiss me. One of her hands played with the edge of my shirt and the tips of her fingers touched the skin under it. I felt my whole body shiver at her touch.

I put my arms around her, one on her waist and the other one behind her neck and picked up the intensity in my kissing. Evelyn slid a hand under my shirt and moved it up my stomach. I felt my breathing grow heavier. She taking initiative was something of a turn-on, but I didn't want to appear shy just because I haven't been with a woman before.

I rolled over, trying to get her under me, but only managed to slam her back into the wall. _Shit… my bed is too small. _

"I'm sorry, are you okay?" I asked.

Evelyn giggled and scooted to the middle of the bed. "I'm fine"

I moved her hair away from her neck and started to kiss the skin there, then lightly sucking on the skin just below her ear. I heard her sigh in pleasure, or perhaps it was a moan, that triggered me to go further. I kissed lower, almost down to her collar-bone while I slid my hand up under the shirt on her stomach. I stopped when I reached the ending of the curve of her chest, quietly wondering if I could go further up.

"Can I touch you?" I mumbled.

"Please do", Evelyn said and ran her fingers through my hair. I moved my hand up over her breast, feeling the roughness of the lace covering her bra. Gently, I started to squeeze her through her bra.

"Take it off", she mumbled.

"Take what off?" I asked.

"Shirt, bra, any, both", she said started to pull my shirt over my head. I raised my hands over my head, helping her to remove it. She then reached to her own shirt and pulled it over her head, tossing it away somewhere in my apartment.

My heart went crazy. She was wearing a white lace bra that fit her perfectly. Never had lace fitted so well on a human being and never had white fitted so well on someone. I also realized that my manhood was harder than a log of wood.

_I have only removed her shirt and I'm already afraid to lose it in my pants…_

She arched her back for me, allowing me space to get my hands under her back to unclasp her bra. While I tried, I understood guy's stories about the problematic of removing a girl's bra. Firstly, I couldn't find what way the bra was going to be removed at, none of the ways seemed to work. Lastly, the whole clasp was too big for my hands; I couldn't seem to get a good grip on it.

Evelyn giggled again. "Do you need any help?"

I admitted defeat. "Yes…"

She sat up, moving her hands to her back and unclasped the bra within two seconds. "You will have to practice on that."

I smiled at her, trying not to immediately look down on her breasts. "That sounds like a good idea."

She pulled me down towards her, kissing me intently. I put my hand on her waist, but she grabbed it and moved it up to her breast. It surprised me how soft it was and how perfectly it fit in my hand.

"You are beautiful…" I mumbled.

"So are you", Evelyn said, placing a series of butterfly kisses all over my face.

* * *

It didn't pass many minutes until our pants and socks also had ended up on the floor. There was only a light piece of fabric separating up from being completely naked. At first, I was anxious about her feeling how… excited I was over this. I was so hard that I thought that I was going to explode in my underwear. However, feeling my little one against her only seemed to make her more eager.  
She took my hand, guiding it down her stomach and down between her legs.

I swallowed, feeling the heat from her intimate parts against my hand. "Are you sure?"

"Do you think I would guide you down there if I wasn't sure?"

"Good point", I said, sliding my hand inside her panties. The wetness meeting my fingers made me pant. I rubbed my fingers between her lower lips and slipped one finger inside or her.

Evelyn gasped and arched her back. I started to move my finger, in and out, as I listened to her breathing grow faster and heavier.

"I can't take his anymore", she suddenly sat up and started to pull at my underwear. "I have wanted you for weeks; I don't want to wait any longer."

"I want you too", I said and helped her off with her panties. "Do you have a condom or something?"

Evelyn bit her lip and shrugged her shoulders. "I'm on birth control… is that enough?"

If she had been just a girlfriend, I would have backed at that. But she was my imprint and since we were heading in the right direction, we would sooner or later end up at the station where we got married and had kids. If something was wrong with the birth control… so be it.

"That's enough for me", I said. I had the tip of me just by her entrance. I was less than inches away from becoming _one _with the love of my life. I pushed forward, pressing myself into her. She tensed up a little under me but let out a moan of something I interpreted as pleasure.

She felt amazingly tight and wet, almost as if she had a firm grip around my manhood as I moved in and out of her. This was better than anything I had ever done before, and it was clearly better than trying to do it myself.  
I buried my face in her neck, holding her tight as I picked my speed up and thrust harder into her. Evelyn's moans got louder and more frequent, her fingers dug into my shoulders.

I felt my stomach tighten up; lightly, then tighter and tighter. Under me, Evelyn tensed up again. Her legs locked around my waist and her walls tightened around me, then her body relaxed and she shuddered as she felt the after-waves of her orgasm.

The feeling of her coming made the knot in my stomach release, threw me over an invisible edge and I emptied myself inside her with a groan. Evelyn kissed me softly, we both breathed as if we had been running a marathon.

"I love you", I said. It slipped out of me before I had time to think, but saying it didn't feel wrong or too soon or anything. It felt… right.

Evelyn's blue eyes widened slightly and she kissed me against. "I love you too"

* * *

A bit of a short chapter, but I hope that you still like it!

_Lots of love, Zeraphime_


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

_Evelyn's POV _

_Christmas Eve, December 2013_

Outside the car window, the white snow piled up among the trees in La Push. Large snow-walls cornered the roadside and the trees wore the snow on its branches like white hats. I grew more and more anxious the closer we came towards our destination.

"Seth, I don't think I can do this", I said and clutched the Christmas gifts from me and Seth that I had in my lap.

Seth moved one hand from the wheel and placed it on my leg, trying to search for my hand. When he found it, his warm skin heated my cold hand. For the past two cold months, Seth had been my human heating machine. "It will be okay! It's not like you are getting thrown at a pack of wolves."

I took a deep breath. "It's still a big step, meeting your family and all", I mumbled. It was only his mother and stepfather since his sister Leah wouldn't be home for Christmas.

"They'll love you, don't worry!" He assured me and squeezed my hand. "How can they not?"

I smiled at him and rubbed my thumb over the back of his hand. "Thanks."

* * *

Seth pulled up on the driveway to a white, two-store house located in the outskirts of the forest with no neighbors closer than 50 yards. Before we walked in up the stairs to the patio, Seth reassured my nervous feelings with a long kiss.

"You have nothing to worry about, they will love you."

I looked him in the eyes, instantly eased from my worries by the warm and familiar colour of his eyes and his warm hand behind my neck.

"If they are anything like you, I'm sure I will love them too", I said and kissed him quickly again. He grabbed my hand in a steady grip and opened the door to the house without knocking.

"Hi mom! Hi Charlie!" He yelled.

The inside of the house was very homely. Straight ahead was the family room, dressed in Christmas decorations and small lamps along with a large Christmas tree next to the lit fireplace. On the table stood several bowls and plates of Christmas cookies, mixed nuts and chocolate fudge. Coming from the kitchen, I could smell newly made food.

A woman suddenly appeared in the opening to the kitchen. She was in her late 40's with fine lines of age around her mouth and eyes. Her hair was jet black and put up in a thick knot in the back of her head. I recognized her as Seth's mother from the photograph in his apartment; if not, I would have noticed a family resemblance in the tanned skin and dark brown eyes.

"Welcome!" she smiled and grave Seth a kiss on his cheek and a large hug. She then immediately turned to me and pulled me into a hug too that caught me off guard.

"You must be Evelyn! Seth had told me so much about you!"

"Oh has he?" I asked and tried to let out a laugh that sounded natural, but even I could hear that I sounded nervous.

Sue Clearwater patted her son's cheek. "Nothing but good! Come on you two, Jake and Nessie are already here and Bella and Edward will arrive after dinner!"

I tried to patch together to names I just had heard to the people that Seth had told me about. Jake was Seth's friend, although he was as close as a brother. Nessie, I couldn't remember her real name, was Jake's recent girlfriend that he and Seth had known for all her life. Bella and Edward… I took me several seconds to remember that Bella was Charlie's daughter and Edward was her husband.

We dropped the gifts under the Christmas tree and walked into the dining room where the dinner would be served. Three people, two men and a woman, were already seated at the table, which was covered with different kinds of food, roast turkey, Christmas ham, sweet potato pie, a gingerbread house and a lot of other dishes.

The woman was the first one to rise and greet me by shaking my hand. "Hi, I'm Renesmee, but you can go with Nessie or Ness", she smiled. She was breathtakingly beautiful, more gorgeous that anyone I had ever seen. Her hair had an amazing bronze colour that fell in thick curls down to the middle of her waist. She was almost as pale as the snow outside that enhanced her large, brown eyes framed by thick eyelashes. She wore a red dress that hugged her body and showed curves any girl would sell their soul for. She was so beautiful that I immediately felt intimidated.

"I'm Evelyn", I greeted back, trying not to think too much about my own, poor choice of clothes - a pair of dark jeans and a grey knitted shirt - that now seemed too casual.

Then the guy next to her rose from his chair. He towered up over me more than a foot; I was sure that he even half a foot taller than Seth. Judging by his russet skin, black hair and an insanely muscular built, this was Jake, which he confirmed when he greeted me.

"Jacob, but you can call me Jake, nice to meet you."

I shook his hand. "Evelyn, nice to meet you too"

Lastly, I greeted Charlie, Seth's stepfather. He seemed nice and kind but slightly socially awkward when he greeted me. However, I instantly liked him.

Sue emerged from the kitchen with a pot in her hands and placed it in the middle of the table. "Now eat, everyone, before it gets cold!"

* * *

_Seth's POV_

After dinner, Jake and I helped my mom to put the empty plates of the huge Christmas dinner into the dishwasher and help preparing for the dessert. As we left, Nessie immediately moved over to Evelyn to get to know her better while Charlie turned the TV on the living room.

"Have you told her the truth yet?" Jake asked and received another plate from mom to put in the dishwasher.

"If you mean about us, no, not yet", I said. "I'm going to wait a little."

"Don't wait too long, she should at least know the truth before you two get married", Jake pointed out.

"We have been together for a little over a month, I didn't plan on proposing yet", I said. I wouldn't mind marrying her as soon as I could, I was already imagining her in a white dress from time to time, but I also imagined that both she and perhaps her parents would be more safe and comfortable if they realized that our relationship would last before we tied the knot.

Mom took out a chocolate-and nut cake from the fridge and removed the folio from the top of it. She touched the surface of the cake with her index finger and nodded in content. "Don't listen too much to Jake, Seth. Take things in your own time."

Jake shot out with his hands. "I give good advice!"

He was partly ignored by both my mom and me and was handed some plates, spoons and cups to place onto the table. "You advice are not needed now, Jake. I need you to set the table."

Then, she handed two different cakes to me that made my mouth water just by looking at them. "And you put these onto the table."

I walked out to the dining room and placed the two gorgeous and deliciously looking cakes onto the table. Evelyn and Nessie were still talking, hobbies as it seemed now, and Evelyn looked really relaxed as she leaned her elbows onto the table and made gestures with her hands. She seemed to enjoy spending some time in Nessie's company.

* * *

The dessert my mother had made for this Christmas dinner was enough to make Charlie's entire police department satisfied for the next three weeks. Almost on the second after Jake helped himself with a second large piece of cake, the doorbell rang sharply twice and the front door swung open.

Bella and Edward stepped inside; their hair and coats almost covered in white snowflakes, and Edward carried several wrapped gifts in his arms.

"Hi dad!" Bella yelled and appeared in the doorway to the dining room, slightly quicker than a human would appear. I hadn't seen her in quite a while, it must have been at least three years ago, but she hadn't changed at all. She had been a vampire for soon seven years now, I barely remembered how she had looked as a human. Of course, she still had the dark brown hair and slim built that she had had as a human, but her brown eyes had turned red to golden gradually and her previously human-pale skin was white and cold as marble.

"Hi Bells", Charlie rose from his seat and gave his daughter a hug before shaking hands with his son-in-law. They then greeted everyone with hugs and handshakes along the table.

When they reached Evelyn, I could hear the thumping of her heart as well as if I had put my ear against her chest. For some reason, meeting Bella and Edward made her nervous. I knew that many feel intimidated by the Cullen family's looks, money and charm. Or perhaps it was their sharp feature contrasts; no humans had skin that pale and a beauty that exquisite. Bella and Edward could hear her heartbeat as good as I did, if not better, and did a good job at hiding how the Evelyn's human scent affected them. Evelyn politely greeted them back, not looking as nervous as her pulse told me that she was.

"Bella, Edward, anything to eat or drink?" Sue asked politely as any hostess would, even if she knew that they would refuse anything apart from a glass of blood.

As expected, Bella shook her head. "No thank you, Sue. We just ate."

Jake shrugged his shoulders and reached for a third piece of cake. "More cake for me!"

* * *

As the dividends of the presents started I pulled Evelyn aside to give her the gift I bought for her. Also, I planned on stealing one or two kisses from her when no one was watching. I grabbed one of Evelyn's cold hands and held it between my hands to warm it up. Her hands were always cold, bad circulation she always said, and she loved cuddling up to me when she was cold.

"How do you like the evening so far?" I asked, gently massaging the back of her hand with my thumbs.

"It's good, everyone is very kind", she nodded and gave me her other hand to warm up.

"I know", I smiled.

"Is Ness related to Edward?" She asked quietly and glanced to the direction of the living room where Edward and Bella were giving out their gifts.

I nodded, seeing no point in lying to her. When she knew about me, what I am and what I do, I would tell her about how Ness, Edward and Bella were related. But for now, I needed to cover the truth up with some white lies.

Evelyn nodded. "I figured, they are very similar."

She hesitated a second before she added: "And they are all very beautiful."

I dropped her hands and lifted her chin up with my finger to place a short and soft kiss onto her lips. They tasted a little of the rich chocolate on the cake Jake had eaten half of.

"Not as beautiful as you are", I said and stroke her bottom lip with my thumb.

"Flatterer", she blushed and lowered her gaze, her mouth twisted into a small smile.

"It's true", I said, meaning every word of it. Sure, both Bella and Ness were beautiful women. However, Bella's beauty was, basically, from venom injected into her chest by her husband. Evelyn might not own the vampire-beauty that the Cullen family had, but the woman she is and the person she had been in my company for the past two months was the purest and most beautiful thing in the world.

"Ehm, I have a gift for you", Evelyn said and hauled up an envelope from her back pocket. She held it out to me and I exchanged her gift for the present I had bought for her.

"Thank you", she said. We both looked at our gifts for a couple of seconds without opening them.

I nodded at the small gift in Evelyn's hand. "You start."

She started unwrap her gift and put the wrapping paper aside. She turned the small box in her hands before opening it. A smile lit up her entire face when she picked up the small necklace and held it up in front of her. It was a small silver chain and from it hung a pendant in the shape of a long diamond drop. It was slim, delicate and sparkled like her eyes did when she looked at me. As soon as I had seen it, I knew that it would be a perfect gift for her.

"It's beautiful!" She said and held it out to me. "Can you help me to put it on?"

She turned around and lifted her hair up as I locked the clasp. She turned back around and touched the necklace with her fingers.

"Thank you", she said and rose up on her toes to kiss me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and deepened the kiss.

"You're welcome", I mumbled. I let her go to open her gift, the small envelope. Inside, there was a small card written by hand; an invitation to a small vacation over New Year's.

"I'm sorry, but I'm terrible at gifts… But my parents' cottage in Juneau is empty over New Year's and… perhaps we could have a small vacation there", Evelyn explained and shrugged her shoulders.

"Just you and me? In a snowy cottage in Alaska?" I asked.

Evelyn made a grimace. "Was it a bad gift?"

"No, no, no! It's a great gift! I can't wait to throw you down in the snow and then warm you up in front of the fire!" I said, already imagining us sitting on some thick rug after some intense lovemaking and just enjoy being locked up in a cottage as the snow piled up outside. Only the thought of it made me aroused.

Evelyn smiled lightly. "Are you sure?"

I nodded, stroking her upper arms with my hands. "Of course, thank you very much."

"Hey lovebirds! Are you two done soon?" Jake yelled from the living room. "There are presents for you here!"

Hand in hand, we walked back into the living room to join the rest of the family with the opening of the gifts.

* * *

_Sorry if this chapter was kinda... bad. I rushed it a little since I hadn't posted a chapter in a while. I've been busy with school :)_

_Anyway, I hope that it was to your liking anyway! :)  
_

_Love, Zeraphime_


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

_Evelyn's POV _

_New Year's_

Less than a week after Christmas, Seth and I had arrived to the cottage in Juneau in Canada. It was located less than a mile to Gastineau Channel, the river between Juneau and Douglas, with a reasonable distance to neighbours.  
It wasn't a big cottage, smaller than 400 square feet, and built with running water but without electricity. Apart from the small bathroom, there was only one room that was a small kitchenette fueled with bottled gas, a living room and a bedroom. The large fireplace, almost dominating the entire cottage, gave enough warmth to warm the whole room up even in the coldest winter.

* * *

Thick, white snow layered the ground with at least 4 inches and the falling snowflakes were just adding to it. Seth and I hadn't been outside yet, but as let the warmth of the lit fireplace heat up our already sweaty bodies we watched the snow fall outside. Now however, it was too dark outside to see anything.

My body was tired and covered in a fine layer of dried-in sweat after Seth had rubbed his body against mine. With his length and broad shoulders, he took up a majority of the double bed. Even if there was space left for me, I had wrapped my leg around Seth's hips and hugged his torso like a child hugging a teddy-bear. He had his arm around my waist, warming up my hip and waist with his warm skin.

I could have spent my entire life on this bed along with Seth. Occasionally getting up for food and toilet, but I would always return to the warm bed and comfort of Seth's presence. I had thought that I was happy, or at least contented, in my relationship with Adrian. I had thought that our intimate moments were how everyone else had it.  
God, I had been wrong.  
This was the way everyone should be able to live. To look a person in the eyes and _know_ that he love you as much as you love him, to be able to _feel _his love and affection as soon as he touches you. It wouldn't matter where Seth and I were, as long as he was with me, I would be happy.

"Have you ever thought about kids in the future?" Seth asked, wrapping locks of my hair around his finger.

The question caught me completely by surprise. Kids? Was he already thinking about kids? I thought that guys didn't think about kinds until their 30's or something...

"Ehm, yeah, one day I want kids", I answered.

"How many?"

I thought about it for a couple of seconds. "Three, I think. Growing up without siblings sucked, it was always so boringly quiet in the house. I want my kids to have at least two siblings."

"Boys or girls?"

I shrugged my shoulders. "Doesn't matter, but some variation in the genders would be nice. I don't think I could handle the mood of three teenage girls or the appetite of three teenage boys."

Seth laughed. "I can handle boys; girls would be a little trickier."

I looked up at him. "Why are you asking?"

Seth avoided my gaze. "It's just something I have been thinking about lately..." he confessed.

"About having kids?"

Seth nodded. "Yeah... I mean, I don't want kids _now_, but in a few years or so."

"How did you get into these thoughts, I didn't knew that guys thought about this?"

"Sure we do. Many of my friends are growing steady in their relationships and are planning kids with their girlfriends, fiancées or wives... It just got me thinking..." Seth explained.

I nuzzled my nose into his neck. Did he ask because he wanted kids... _with me?_ We hadn't been dating for long; we just passed the "one-month-mark" in our relationship. Many other people waited years until they had children, some even married before they did. Planning children after only knowing each other for three months? _Crazy. _

"Are you trying to tell me to stop on my pills?" I smiled, partly as a joke and partly because I wanted to know if that was what he was trying to tell me.

"Only if you want to", Seth quickly replied. I sat up, leaning my weight onto my elbow to look him right in the eyes.

"You mean it? You want to have kids with me?"

Seth's dark brown eyes finally met mine, he seemed to have avoided meeting mine earlier, and he lightly kissed my cheek. "I love you, Evelyn, and I didn't plan on ever letting you go. I can't explain how I know this, but I know that I'll be with you until I grow old as a rock."

I closed my eyes as he started to place gentle kisses along my jaw line. "I love you too, Seth."

"We'll take everything in the pace you wish, but I want you to know that I'm never letting you go", he mumbled as he grabbed a stronger hold of my hip and pulled me up completely onto him. He brushed my hair over one shoulder and started to suck lightly onto the skin on the side of my throat and below my ear. An electrical shock went through my body and made me shudder, which only made Seth's hands move more intense over my body.

"I actually like the sound of that", I breathed as I felt his large asset come alive below me. His hand slid in between my legs and rubbed between my lips and my most sensitive spot, making me wet in an instant.

When he judged me wet enough, he guided my hips over his erected manhood. Slowly, I lowered myself down onto him, taking his massive length inside of me. When he reached the bottom of me, he groaned in pleasure. I had never done this before, but I felt sort of confident as Seth held my hips and helped me to keep a good and steady pace as I moved up and down.

"You feel so good!" Seth moaned into my ear then quickly kissed my earlobe. He started to thrust his hips upwards to meet my movements.

I gasped as he over and over again hit a spot that sent strong waves right up to the pit of my stomach. "So do you!"

I had hoped that I would look like girls did in the movies when the rode guys, all sexy and professional, riding them like someone rode a horse in a gallop. However, I knew that I more looked like Bambi trying to figure out how to walk; very awkward and uneven movements.

"I might need more practice", I said bitterly.

Seth let out a small laugh. "I think that we have plenty of time to practice."

Within a few minutes, I heard Seth's breathing become uneven and he grabbed my hips harder. Then he suddenly tensed up, groaned and released himself inside of me. I lay down on top of him, trying to ignore the feeling of warm and thick liquid that started to stream down my inner thighs, and kissed him softly on the lips. He returned it just as softly, placing a hand behind my neck to prevent me from pulling back and end our kissing.

To break the nice moment of our kissing, Seth's stomach started to rumble.

I smiled against his lips. "Hungry?"

Seth nodded. "Starving!"

* * *

This was a short chapter, but I hope that you liked it anyway! :)

I want to point out once again, if anybody has noticed, that I'm not a native English speaker so please overlook mistakes in spelling or grammar! :) While I'm still at it, I only own my own characters in this story!

I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can!

_Zeraphime_


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

_Seth's POV _

_April 2014_

"Is there any more boxes that I should take?" Embry asked and aimed a pretended hit against my ribs after he put one of the, seemingly, million boxes on the unfurnished floor in the living room.

I quickly jumped away to avoid the hit. "No more boxes, but there's some more things to get on Jake's car"

"I hope that you are going to offer us dinner, we are getting hungry after carrying all this boxes", Embry grinned.

"I'll get us all some pizza when we're done, I promise", I said.

Evelyn appeared behind me and put her arms around my waist."Why can't I cook? They have deserved a dinner and I get to use our new kitchen?" she said and leaned her head against my shoulder blade.

I laughed. "It will be easier if we order pizza", I assured her and kissed her forehead. Not only would it requite an insane amount of food to feed herself, me, Embry and Quil, but it would also be difficult to prepare any dinner tonight since everything was still in boxes.

Finally, after almost three months of searching, Evelyn and I had found an apartment that was big enough for us with a decent rent. It was a two-bedroom apartment with one bathroom, a living room and a kitchen on the third floor in a building two subway stations from where I had lived before. Normally, a one-bedroom apartment would have sufficed, but we were hoping that the second bedroom would soon come of use.

Two hours later, all boxes and furniture had been carried into the apartment and all placed onto each other inside the living room, I had taken a trip to the pizza place around the block and grabbed us all some pizza.

The first thing that we set up was our bed, although it took a little while to find in which box we had put the bed-sheets. Evelyn quickly occupied the bathroom for a quick shower while I set up the small lamps that we had in the bedroom and the living room to give us some light when we woke up tomorrow.

I couldn't believe that Evelyn and I had an apartment together… Not only that, we were also trying for a baby. Seven months ago, right before I met Evelyn, I never would have thought that in less than a year I would meet a girl, imprint, move in and try for a baby.  
Firstly, I didn't think that I would imprint at all. I had started to prepare my mind for finding love like everybody else when the most beautiful girl in the world interrupted that and tossed my world around in the most fantastic way.  
Secondly, I hadn't thought that I would be so okay with spending my life with someone else and give up most of what had been my life for the past years. I had thought that I would miss giving up the phasing and the pack. However, Sam, Jared, Quil and the other imprinting wolves were giving up their phasing and non-aging for their human partners. And I had also started to feel comfortable with growing old, aging along with the love of my life. If I didn't have her in my life, nothing else mattered.

* * *

A while later, actually too long to be Evelyn, she exited the bathroom wrapped in her light blue bathrobe. Her wet hair was wavy as always, but not as curly as normally, and was messily put up with a hairclip. She leaned against the doorway and dug her hands into the pockets of her robe.

"Aren't you going to undress?" She asked with a small smile.

I smiled back at her. "Only if I can undress you later."

She smiled wider. "We'll see about that."

I pulled my shirt over my head and hung it over the desk chair, my pants and socks followed shortly after. From the corner of my eye, I could see Evelyn lean her head to the side as she watched me.

"Come here and let me kiss you", she said and opened her arms. I was there within seconds, pulling her into my arms which were the second best place to have her. I preferred to be even closer to her, if possible without any layer of clothing between us so that I could touch and savor every inch of her skin.

She leaned back a little to give me a kiss, softer than any kiss that she had ever given me. When she opened her mouth to meet my tongue, I could taste the sharp and fresh breath from the toothpaste. Her hands slid down my shoulders to stop on my chest, before she wrapped her arms around my waist and leaned her head onto my shoulder.

I kissed her damp hair on the top of her head. "Do you want to go to bed?" I asked.

She shook her head. "Soon…"

None of us said anything for a several seconds and we held each other. I was about to suggest that we went to bed and continued to cuddle when Evelyn spoke. "I'm pregnant"

We both moved our heads to look at each other. I raised my eyebrows, firstly unable to process the information. What had she just said? She was… _pregnant?_

"Y-you're pregnant?" I asked.

She nodded and slid one hand into the pocket of her robe, hauling up a slim, white stick. She turned it up to show me the two small displays, one held a very clear, pink plus-sign. I didn't know much about pregnancy-tests, but I knew enough to realize that the plus-sign was a positive sign, a positive pregnancy-sign.

"Oh my god…" I said quietly and took the stick from her. I tried to shake it, hoping that it wouldn't change into a minus-sign or something. It didn't; the plus-sign remained clear and pink.

Evelyn let out a small laugh and dried a few tears away from the corner of her eye. "Yeah, oh my god indeed…. We are having a baby, Seth"

I hadn't expected it, but I felt my own eyes tear up. It stung in the corners and my vision started to get blurry. I looked down on her stomach that yet was still flat. But even if it wasn't visible, she was still carrying my baby. We were going to have a baby; a mini-me and a mini-her, a small miracle that would be half of her and half of me, but still completely unique.

"Oh, don't cry!" Evelyn cupped her hands over my cheeks and dried my tears away with her thumbs. "You're happy, right?"

I mouth dropped, I had never imagined that she wouldn't think that I was happy about this. We had talked about this; we had discussed the future where we included another addition to our family.  
I removed her hands from my cheeks and grabbed her upper arms, pulling her towards me as I started to kiss her on every spot of her face that I could find. "Of course, I'm happy!" I said between kisses.

Evelyn started to giggle and tried to move her face away. "Stop it!"

I stopped with the rapid kissing and gave her a big one on the lips instead. She instantly relaxed and moved her lips along with mine.

"I have never been so happy", I mumbled and leaned my forehead against hers.

She closed her eyes and smiled lightly. "Neither have I. I love you"

"I love you too, both of you."

* * *

Short but sweet chapter!

If you have any opinions, good or bad, I'd like to know them all! :)

_Love, _

_Zeraphime_


End file.
